parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Pikachu: The Dark World
Pikachu: The Dark World is a parody of Thor: The Dark World Plot Eons ago, Mega Mewtwo, father of Mewtwo, clashes with the Dark unicorn: King Sombra, who seeks to destroy the universe using a weapon known as the Aether. After conquering Sombra's forces, including enhanced warriors called the Umbrum ponies, on their home world of Crystal Empire, Mega Mewtwo safeguards the Aether within a stone column. Unbeknownst to Mega Mewtwo, King Sombra, his wife Radiant Hope, and a handful of Umdrum ponies escape into suspended animation. In present-day Asgard, Meowth stands imprisoned for his war crimes on Earth (The Avengers (paulodejesus18 version)). Meanwhile, Pikachu, alongside warriors Charizard, Blastoise, and Venusaur, repel marauders, it is the final battle in a war to pacify the Nine Realmsfollowing the reconstruction of the Bifröst, the "Rainbow Bridge" between realms, which had been destroyed two years earlier. The Asgardians soon learn that the Convergence, a rare alignment of the Nine Realms, is imminent; as the event approaches, portals linking the worlds appear at random. In London, astrophysicist Dra. Buneary, Dawn and her intern Piplup travel to an abandoned factory where such portals have appeared, disrupting the laws of physics around them. Separating from the group, Buneary is teleported to another world, where she is infected by the Aether. Mew alerts Pikachu that Buneary has moved beyond his near omniscient sight, leading Pikachu to Earth. When Pikachu finds Buneary, she inadvertently releases an unearthly force, and Pikachu returns with her to Asgard. Mewtwo, recognizing the Aether, warns that the Aether will not only kill Buneary, but that its return heralds a catastrophic prophecy. King Sombra, awakened by the Aether's release and attacks Asgard. During the battle, Sombra and Hope search for Buneary, sensing that she contains the Aether. Pikachu's foster mother, Embar, is killed protecting Buneary, and King Sombra and Radiant Hope are forced to flee without the Aether. Despite Mewtwo's orders not to leave Asgard, Pikachu reluctantly enlists the help of Meowth, who knows of a secret portal to the Crystal Empire, where they will use Buneary to lure and confront King Sombra, away from Asgard. In return, Pikachu promises Meowth vengeance on King Sombra for killing their "mother". With Charizard and Blastoise stalling Asgardian soldiers and Venosaur assisting their escape, Pikachu, Meowth and Buneary head to the Crystal Epire. There, Meowth tricks Sombra, kill Hope and drawing the Aether out of Buneary, but Pikachur's attempt to destroy the exposed substance fails. Sombra merges with the Aether, turn into shadow and leaves in his ship as Meowth is fatally wounded while killing Algrim. Pikachu, cradling Meowth in his arms, promises to tell their father of his sacrifice. Afterwards, Pikachu and Buneary discover another portal in a nearby cave and reunite in London with Dawn, Piplup and Jane's mentor Ash Ketchum who was briefly institutionalized due to the mental trauma he suffered during Meowth's attack on Earth. They learn that Sombra plans to destroy the universe and restore the Dark Elves to dominance by unleashing the Aether at the center of the Convergence in Greenwich. Pikachu battles Sombra through various portals and across multiple worlds until one portal separates them, leaving Sombra unopposed on Earth. Pikachu returns in time to help his mortal comrades use their scientific equipment to transport Sombra to the Crystal Empire, where he is crushed by his own damaged ship. Pikachu returns to Asgard, where he declines Mewtwo's offer to take the throne and tells Mewtwo of Meowth's sacrifice. As he leaves, Mewtwo's form transforms into Meowth, who is alive and impersonating Mewtwo. In a mid-credits scene, Charizard and Blastoid visit Severus Snape and entrust the Aether to his care, commenting that, with the Tesseract already in Asgard, having two Infinity Stones so close together would be dangerous. As they leave, Snape remarks, "One down, five to go." In a post-credits scene, Buneary and Pikachu reunite on Earth while somewhere in London a frost monster from Jotunheim, accidentally transported to Earth during the final battle, continues to run amok. Characters * Pikachu - Thor * Buneary - Jane Foster * Meowth - Loki Laufeyson * Mewtwo - Odin * Ash Ketchum - Erik Selvig * Mew - Heimdall * King Sombra - Malekith * Charizard - Fandral(Thor Series) * Venosaur - Hogun * Blastoise - Sif * Dawn - Darcy Lewis * Piplup - Ian Boothby * Severus Snape - The Collector Galery King sombra battle.png King Sombra's defeat and death.png Pikachu Electro Ball.png Images (11).jpg Intro.png Aether1-TTDW.png Hqdefault (3).jpg 17.png 082.jpg Mew 3.jpg Sad-story-of-superhero-severus-snape1.jpeg 150Mewtwo AG anime 2.png W33Xx.png 391.jpg Tumblr mwud1eHJQu1s41x95o1 1280.png Ambertwo 31053.jpg Category:Thor:The Dark World Spoofs Category:Paulodejesus18 Category:Marvel spoofs